Prioridades
by Ame Winner
Summary: Si Satoshi fuera el primero en su lista, ahora ni siquiera estaría resfriado.


Sin más que decir he aquí otro, no del todo correspondido, Satoshi&Houtarou.

Spoilers: Ninguno, pero está basado en lo ocurrido en el capítulo 20.

* * *

**Prioridades **

Houtarou estornudó una vez más, hundiéndose entre las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto; tenía la nariz muy roja, al igual que las mejillas, los ojos húmedos y algo hinchados pero lo más notorio era ese ligero temblor que le invadía por momentos y delataba que en realidad se había resfriado. Fukube le había acompañado de regreso a casa y aunque él le recordó lo innecesario que resultaba el que se quedara, no tenía la fuerza ni la determinación para despacharle.

Al final, desde el sillón, Houtarou le observaba sintiéndose cansado por semejante derroche de vitalidad al ir y venir de un lado al otro, revolviendo su cocina.

Su plan, sencillo y se limitado a conservar su energía, implicaba moverse sólo lo estrictamente necesario y probablemente dormir las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas para pasar ese incómodo resfriado que había pescado de la manera menor esperada.

—Cuidado, está caliente.

Fukube le acercó una taza de té, humeante y con un aroma dulzón, que Houtarou ni siquiera sabía que había en su propia alacena.

—Te sentirás mejor en cuanto entres en calor —alegó, sonriente mientras se acomodaba a su lado, enredándose en su propia manta mientras subía los pies al sillón—. No importa si tienes fiebre, necesitas recuperar el calor bueno…

—Satoshi…

Como hablaba lento y comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, Houtarou no fue lo suficientemente veloz para detener el parloteo de Fukube.

—No puedo creer que estuvieron encerrados durante tanto tiempo, ¿qué habría pasado si no hubiera estado con Mayaka o si no hubiera entendido el mensaje?

—Sabía que estarías ahí —Houtarou le miró, bajando la vista al té que sostenía—, y nunca dudé de que lo entenderías.

Fukube le observó, reprimiéndose.

—Pero tardaste mucho.

—Funcionó —puntualizó.

—Les tomó tres intentos —Fukube trató de sonreír.

—No era una situación sencilla —gritar por ayuda lo hubiera solucionado todo pero, no podían hacerlo—, tenía que considerar las opciones.

—Ya veo.

Houtarou afirmó, imaginando que ese era el final de la conversación.

—Así que soy la tercera opción —Fukube sonó repentinamente serio—. Mayaka ocupa el primer y segundo lugar porque, el pañuelo y la cartera eran para ella ¿no es así? Era obvio que llegarían a objetos perdidos —se rascó la mejilla—. Sabía que yo no era prioridad pero, ¿la tercera opción? ¿En verdad?...

El pelinegro trató de entender qué era de lo que se estaba perdiendo, de dónde provenía ese reclamó, pero luego recordó los motivos por los que no trataba de resolver las interrogantes que Satoshi le causaba.

En silencio, Houtarou repasó la situación: la voz de Satoshi al otro lado de la puerta se había escuchado alarmada pero sobre todo agitada, prueba de que había llegado corriendo ni bien recibió el mensaje; y, en realidad, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Chitanda y él dejaran caer el bolsó fuera del almacen hasta el instante en el que éste se presentó.

Quisiera o no aceptarlo Houtarou sabía que todo aquello le convertía en _prioridad _en la vida de Fukube pero, por su parte…

_Complicado._

Fukube suspiró, interrumpiéndole.

—Supongo que al menos estoy en la lista…

Houtarou afirmó con mal sabor de boca ya que si Chitanda no le hubiera recordado a Fukube, éste ni siquiera hubiera cruzado por su mente.

—Además, el tercer lugar no es tan malo.

Y afirmó de nuevo, sin querer recordarle que antes -unos años atrás- algo así hubiera sido intolerable para Satoshi; cuánto había cambiado éste, que poco lo había hecho él y que aterrador era darse cuenta de lo mucho que Chitanda afectaba sus planes y su bajo perfil. Hundiéndose más en la sábanas y observando su reflejo en el televisor apagado, le dio un sorbó al té.

Tener prioridades atentaba contra su regla de no desperdiciar energía pero, ¿acaso tener a Satoshi como prioridad no le hubiera ahorrado mucho esfuerzo ese día? Al final había invertido demasiado tiempo y energía esperando lograr que les rescataran y, por el contrario, Satoshi simplemente lo había entendido en segundos.

Y si fuera el primero en su lista, ahora ni siquiera estaría resfriado…

Pero corresponder de esa manera, ser mutua prioridad, sería agotador por las responsabildiades que traía; apretando los labios Houtarou se negó a seguir pensando. Por cosas así era que no analizaba ni sacaba conclusiones sobre Satoshi o, sobre lo que ellos podrían llegar a ser..

—Vamos a verlo de nuevo —Fukube tomó el control de la televisión.

El pelinegro elevó la mirada al otro y luego la dirigió a la pantalla, la repetición del programa que habían visto por separado estaba comenzando.

Houtaro suspiró, aquel había sido un día largo y realmente agotador, esperaba que el resto del año no resultara así de desgastante; se bebió el resto del té, el calor le bajó por el pecho, y aunque tenía intenciones de seguir el hilo del programa… comenzó a sentir los ojos pesados, las voces del televisor le arrullaban y el saber a Satoshi a su lado no parecía tan malo ahora aunque tuviera deseos de dormir y éste pudiera comenzar a hablar en cualquier momento.

Poco a poco, cabeceando un par de veces y quizás durante el primer comercial que anunciaba sopas instantáneas, se dejó vencer.

—¿Houtarou?…

—Nh...

Satoshi sintió el peso contra su hombro, se sorprendió pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar al otro recargo en él, adormilado al punto de responder sin saber lo que se le preguntaba; si trataba de llevarlo hasta la cama seguramente le despertaría y ese fugaz momento duraría menos de lo normal.

Le tocó la frente, sintiéndole afiebrado.

Prioridad era algo que te hacía abandonar cualquier otra cosa, y por eso Fukube estaba ahí. Cuidando de no despertar a Houtarou, le quitó la taza de las manos y se acomodó mejor para ver el programa.

Estaban de vacaciones, y Fukube no tenía razones para moverse de ahí.

oOo


End file.
